Goodbye is Hard
by Greedydesire
Summary: Goodbye isn't easy for somepeople. A.N.: Yaoi implied so if you don't like yaoi or this pairing then don't read this. Credit: all the characters belong to the creator of Fullmetal Alchemist
1. Goodbye and Realizations

**Goodbye is Hard**

_Kimbley gasped as the knife was thrust deep into his chest. He gave a small, choked cry of pain as he fell. Greed turned a corner and watched in horror as he saw the alchemist fall. He ran to Kimbley's side, cradling the alchemist in his strong arms. Kimbley gasped in pain as Greed gently removed the knife. He writhed in agony and Greed bit his lip. After a while, Kimbley stopped and he shut his eyes tightly in pain. His breathing became uneven and sweat formed on his brow. Greed pulled the alchemist onto his lap. Kimbley looked up at Greed with half-lidded eyes._

"**I'm s-sorry..... I let you down........ It was my f-fault that th-**"_ Kimbley said softly before he let out another cry of pain. Greed could feel Kimbley's blood running down his arm and the hand that he had placed on Kimbley's wound. Greed felt an unfamiliar sting in his eyes and Kimbley smirked. He reached up and touched Greed's face weakly. Greed removed his hand from Kimbley's chest and held the hand that was on his face._

"**It's n-not your fault Zolf..... It never was... and n-never will be.....**" _Greed said, his voice hitching in his throat. He could now feel warm tears running down his face. Kimbley nodded weakly and Greed smiled. Greed removed his hand from Kimbley's and placed it back over the alchemist's blood-soaked chest. His fingers ghosted over the knife wound on his lover's chest. Kimbley's vision started going dark and he gripped Greed's shoulder tightly as another wave of agony washed over him. He started gasping as the pain increased. Greed held Kimbley tighter and the alchemist eventually relaxed. Kimbley was trembling from pain and exhaustion. The homunculus gently removed Kimbley's shirt and examined the wound. He looked away and stroked Kimbley's face gently. Kimbley nuzzled Greed's hand. The sin leaned down and kissed Kimbley's forehead causing the alchemist to jump slightly. Kimbley vomited blood and Greed began sobbing again._

"**Kimbley.... K-Kimbley...... I l-love you....... y-you can't leave me....... Please n-no.....**"_ Greed said, his voice hitching with uncontrollable sobs. Kimbley smiled weakly at Greed's comment. He reached up again but pain ripped through his chest and he cried out. Greed knew Kimbley was too exhausted to survive the knife wound. When he had examined the wound, it looked deep enough to have punctured Kimbley's heart._

"**I love y-you too...... d-don't forget that....**" _Kimbley rasped. Greed nodded, his tears splashing the alchemist's face. Kimbley reached up and wiped away Greed's tears with his thumb. His vision began to blur and his breathing became uneven. His eyes closed and he felt the world fading away. He mouthed, I love you, to Greed and he took one last shuddering breath. His head lolled to the side and his hand fell limply from Greed's face. Greed bit his lip to stop himself from screaming and wailing at his loss. He shakily stood up with Kimbley in his arms. Once the sin had gotten back to the Devil's Nest, he walked in with the dead alchemist still in his arms. The chimeras gave him and Kimbley a worried look. All but one chimera was present. Greed waked to the back of the bar and out the back door, laying Kimbley's body on the ground and sitting beside it. He didn't even notice Dorochet placing his arm around his shoulders. All Greed noticed was the numb feeling Kimbley's death had given him. He began sobbing and Dorochet pulled his boss closer to him. He was at a loss and Greed buried his face into Dorochet's shoulder. Greed contiued for a long time before he could quiet down. He stood up and Dorochet stood quickly so he could walk with his boss. Marta and Loa looked up when the two walked in._

"**I'm going to bed......... I'm tired....**" _Greed said finally. He walked swiftly down to his room, slamming the door behind him. The chimeras gave eachother worried looks._

"**Is he gonna be okay?**" _Marta asked hesitantly. Dorochet and Loa shrugged. Then they heard Greed's broken sobs. They winced and Marta went to check on her boss. She opened his door and sat beside Greed on the bed. The homunculus looked up at her and turned away, tears still streaming down his face._

"**H-he's gone........ and I c-couldn't..... couldn't do a-anything about it....... now h-he's not coming b-back.... how am I supposed t-to live w-without him?**"_ Greed said as he sobbed. Marta sighed, rubbing Greed's back gently, trying to calm him down. She stopped as he started calming himself down. He looked up at her smiling slightly._

**"Ya know.. I used to think that goodbye was easy..... but now...... I'm not sure..."** _Greed said quietly. Marta nodded and he sat up, leaning into her shoulder. He nuzzled her shoulder, looking for comfort and she hugged him tightly. He smiled and straightened himself up. He stood and swayed slightly. Marta stood quickly and steadied her boss. He straightened his vest and walked out of his room with Marta following close behind._

**"Sir? Are you okay?"**_ Dorochet asked as the tall sin walked in. Greed nodded and sat on the couch. Dorochet brought Greed a glass of scotch which Greed grabbed, draining the glass swiftly._

**"Do you know where Bido is?"**_ Greed asked. They shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "When he gets back....... tell him not to mention.... well you know...." he said. They nodded and he smirked. He stood and walked back to his room, falling onto his bed. He fell asleep, snoring softly._

**3 DAYS LATER**

_Greed looked at Dorochet with a smile. He turned back to the street ahead and contiued walking. Dorochet followed quickly with Marta following close behind the two. Once the three had returned to the Devil's Nest, Greed sat on the leather couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Bido entered the bar and woke Greed. Greed glared at the chimera, grabbing the front of his cloak. Bido yelped in surprise and grabbed Greed's hand, trying to loosen Greed's hold. Greed dropped Bido on the ground. Bido looked around for Kimbley and he looked up at Greed._

**"Where's that alchemist named Kimbley?"**___Bido asked innocently. Greed bit his lip, and Marta walked over to her boss. Greed smiled slightly and left the room quickly. He slammed his room door shut and layed on the bed. Bido could hear Greed's broken sobs and he looked at Marta._

**"What happened while I was gone?"**___Bido demanded. Marta sighed and went to Greed's room, attempting to comfort him in any way possible. Dorochet looked at Bido, growling slightly._

**"Kimbley died....... he was murdered..... you shouldn't have mentioned it!!!" **_Dorochet yelled. Bido shrunk back and wimpered softly. Dorochet also went to Greed's room, leaving Bido alone. The lizard chimera sat on the floor listening to Greed sobbing and the others trying to comfort him. Greed sobbed against Marta's shoulder and Dorochet was hugging his boss. Bido walked to Greed's room, looking at his boss from the doorway. Greed looked up and growled loudly at Bido._

**"What. Do. You. Want?!" **_Greed asked harshly. Bido winced at his boss's wrath. Greed glared at Bido and began to rise but Dorochet held him back. Greed fell back and Dorochet let his boss cry more._

**"I'm sorry....... I didn't know....."**___Bido said. Greed just continued sobbing and Dorochet held him tighter. The homunculus stopped and looked up at Bido. He sighed, rising and patting Bido on his shoulder._

**"Just don't mention it again........" **_Greed said as he walked out of his room. Marta and Dorochet followed. Greed sat heavily down on the leather couch and thought about who had killed his lover. The bastard would pay and he would kill them with his own hands. He looked around the bar and his eyes settled on Marta. _

**"Hey Marta.... Do you know who killed him?" **_the sin asked. She jumped at the question and swallowed nevously. He watched her twitch nervously and he frowned._

**"W-w-why would y-you a-ask m-me?" **_she asked nervously. He glared at her and stood up, walking swiftly over to her. He grabbed her neck and held her above the ground._

**"DID YOU?! I ASKED YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION AND I EXPECT IT TO BE ANSWERED!!! DID YOU KILL HIM YES OR NO?!!" **_the homunculus yelled, tears starting to stream down his face. She tried to lossen his grip so she could run but he just tightened his grip. She gave up and nodded. He growled and threw her on ground. She held her throat and coughed harshly. He went back to the couch, sobbing silently. He looked up at her and glared._

**"Why? What did he do to you?! He didn't deserve it!! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HIM!!! AND YET YOU STILL KILLED HIM!!! WHY?!" **_he yelled as he glared at her. She shank back from her boss, knowing the confession had put her in an extremely bad position. She stood up and Dorochet ran in at the sound of his boss's yelling. He looked at his boss who was now shaking with fury and greif and she was standing in the room loooking ashamed of herself. He ran over to Greed, trying to calm him down but Greed ignored him. He struggled against Dorochet's hold and tried to get at Marta. He stopped and sunk to his knees, crying into Dorochet's looked confusedly at Marta and then began trying to calm his boss down._

**"S-she.... s-she killed him...... D-Dorochet...... she k-killed K-Kimbley" **_Greed said as he pointed at Marta. He continued sobbing and Dorochet glared at eyes seemed to say, 'Why? He trusted you and you betrayed him.... Greed also trusted you.... and by killing Kimbley, you lost his trust....and now you've lost mine.... I no longer trust you.'. She nodded and looked at the ground._

**"I'm sorry sir........ I truly am... but he deserved it! He had gotten too close you..... I hated it..... you were too trusting of him..... I had a bad feeling about him so.... I killed him.... I enjoyed it... it was amusing watching you look that shocked and then was his face.... seing him in that much pain..... it was the perfect thing to see!" **_she said as she walked over to Greed. He stood up and grabbed her throat again, but tighter. She gasped for breath and Dorochet tried getting his boss to let go. He shook her roughly and threw her to the ground. He pointed to the door, indicating that she needed to leave if she wanted to live. She took the hint and ran out the door, not looking back. Dorochet growled and held his boss tighter and rubbed his back. Greed sighed and calmed down, smiling slightly at Dorochet._

**"I'm going to kill her if I see her again......." **_Greed said quietly as he untangled himself from Dorochet's hold._

**"No you're not sir...... Kimbley wouldn't have wanted you to.... I know he wouldn't and neither will I....." **_Dorochet said as he calmed his boss down even more. Greed smiled and nodded. He walked to his room and layed on his bed, contemplating what had happened. Why Marta? Why had she done that if she knew it would end like this? He sighed and turned the lights out, falling asleep instantly, dreaming of Kimbley. He woke with a start and screaming out Kimbley's name. He sat up and rubbed his face. The homunculus sat on the edge of the bed and stood up, looking at his clock which said 2:00 a.m. He sighed and layed back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head when he heard the door open._


	2. Thoughts of Suicide and Dreams of Hope

_Dorochet walked in and sat beside Greed, holding Greed's hand as he sat down. He gave Greed's hand reassuring squeeze and the homunculus smiled. He sat up and clung to Dorochet, crying softly. Dorochet rubbed his boss's back and whispered words of comfort to him. Greed untangled himself from Dorochet's hold and stood, walking to his door._

**"I'm going out for awhile.... I'll be back later..... Open the bar soon... Later!" **_Greed said as he left. Dorochet sighed and exited the room. He turned on the neon sign outside and waited for cutomers to appear. He fell asleep on the counter in the bar and Loa walked in, shaking his shoulder. Loa raised his hammer when Dorochet swiped his sword at him. Dorochet came to his senses and resheathed his sword._

**"I'm sorry Loa.... just don't wake me when I'm sleeping with my sword...." **_the chimera said. Loa just nodded and sat down. Dorochet sat beside Loa and patted his shoulder. Loa flinched slightly before relaxing again._

**"Where did Greed go? I'm still worried about him..... He could still comitt suicide..... but he's smart enough not to do that right Loa?" **_Dorochet asked quietly. Loa nodded and hummed. Dorochet looked up as Greed walked in. He fell to the ground and a man removed the sword from Greed's throat. Dorochet drew his swords and Loa raised his hammer. Greed looked up and stood, running to the two. He stood in front of the door, trying to protect them. He yelled orders at the two. Dorochet and Loa nodded and ran to the back room. Greed followed soon after and Loa knocked down the wall. The three ran and Wrath sighed, not bothering to chase them. He looked at the girl that was standing beside him._

**"Thank you Marta.... keep me udated on their location.... I'll tell Pride to follow them in the shadows...." **_Wrath said as he sheathed his sword. He replaced the eyepatch on his eye and strode off. Marta nodded and followed the others. She drew her knife just in case she was discovered and needed defense._

* * *

_When Dorochet woke he immediatly sensed something was wrong. He walked over to Greed and noticed the man wasn't breathing. He shook Greed's body and there was no response. He saw a discarded scotch bottle and frowned when he saw the item next to the bottle. He woke Loa and the other chimera mumbled something and Dorochet poked him with one of his swords. Loa woke with a start and looked at the panic in the other's eyes. He sat up and looked at Greed's unmoving body. Dorochet held up the needle and Loa bit his lip._

**"Is... is he...." **_Loa asked. Dorochet shrugged and went back to the homunculus's body. He shook Greed again and reciving a response. The homunculus groaned softly and Dorochet sighed in relief. Greed blinked and looked up, turning his face away. Dorochet placed his hand on Greed's face, felling how cold it was. _

**"You tried killing yourself didn't you sir?" **_Dorochet asked, worry showing in his voice. Greed ignored him and continued looking away from him. Dorochet sighed and helped Greed sit up. Greed leaned against Dorochet's shoulder, closing his eyes. He turned his face away from Dorochet as he hurled. Dorochet rubbed his boss's back and stood up, helping the sin stand. Greed immediatly stumbled back and Dorochet caught him. He steadied the sin and let the homunculus use him as support. Greed leaned against the chimera until his world stopped spinning. Dorochet shifted slightly under the sin's weight and Greed smirked weakly. He stood straight, removing his weight from Dorochet's body. _

**"You should be careful, sit down.... Mr. Greed? SIR!" **_Dorochet said, his voice rising as he caught the tall homunculus. Greed just nodded weakly and sat down. His head was spinning again and he hurled again._

**"I've been thinking..... Maybe it's about time to get over Kimbley.... I mean sure he was important to me... but I can't bring him back. I doubt anyone would help me bring him back. So, I'll just finally accept he's gone." **_Greed said softly. Dorochet and Loa looked at eachother worriedly. Dorochet kneeled beside the sin and looked at him._

**"You shouldn't give up quite yet..... For all you know... well... nevermind... just don't give up quite yet." **_Dorochet said. Greed blinked several times before looking at the chimera. _

**"W-what do you mean? Why shouldn't I give up? He... he won't come back, " **_the sin said after awhile. Dorochet shrugged and stood up, leaving the homunculus to contemplate what he had said._


End file.
